


Половина

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clone Sex, Clones, F/F, Out of Character, Twincest, WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, не очень здоровые отношения
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: AU, в которой Рей и Кира - фем!клоны Палпатина, выращенные разными способами.
Relationships: Dark!Rey/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	Половина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - **kleolena**

— Рей… Ты не представляешь, сколько времени заняло тебя отыскать. И вот ты здесь.

Ее кожа бледная, будто никогда не видела солнца. Волосы длинные. Темная одежда открывает не слишком много тела, но Рей замечает, что шрамов у нее так же много, а может и поболее.

До чего же странно смотреть в лицо, похожее на твое, как две капли воды — и отличающееся в то же время.

Кира кусает губы, а потом улыбается странной улыбкой: улыбкой человека, который знает, что люди улыбаются, но никогда не видел, как они это делают. И от этой почти пугающей улыбки у Рей иррационально теплеет на душе. Она улыбается в ответ и говорит Кире:

— Привет.

Кира ненавидит Первый Орден так жарко, что об эту ненависть можно обжечься.

— Они — наследники Империи. Они часть тех, кто сотворил это с нами, — говорит Кира как само собой разумеющееся. Как будто едва удерживается, чтобы не спросить:

«Разве ты не думаешь так же?»

— У нас могла быть совсем другая жизнь, — добавляет Кира, будто боится, что ее не поняли. — Мы были бы сестрами…

— Мы и есть сестры, — отвечает Рей, потому что кожей чувствует, как Кире это важно.

Когда вечером Кира приходит к ней в комнату, держа под мышкой подушку, она улыбается почти нормально. И, хотя она сторонится почти всех, стараясь не отходить от Рей, ее мимика и движения заметно поменялись.

— Можно, я посплю с тобой?

Вопрос звучит так застенчиво. Будто не эта девушка в темной тунике сегодня собственноручно вырезала отряд солдат Первого Ордена своим виброклинком только потому, что ей показалось, будто бы их маленькую сопротивленческую группку заметили. Будто бы это не она так напомнила Рей Кайло Рена в их первую встречу, что у нее кожа пошла мурашками, а волоски встали дыбом.

Когда Кира проскальзывает к ней под одеяло, Рей деревенеет от неожиданности. Она не привыкла, что кто-то находится с ней так близко, лишь единицы составляют исключение — Финн, например. Тело Киры горячее, словно ее лихорадит. Она прижимается к Рей, обвивает ее рукой за талию и упирается лбом в ее затылок.

— Я иногда представляю, — шепчет ей Кира, — как оно могло бы быть, если бы мы росли вместе. Росли в семье. Если бы у нас была одна комната на двоих. Мы бы спали в одной кровати, как сейчас.

Ее рука скользит вверх с талии Рей, медленно перемещаясь на грудь. Рей вздрагивает, потому что это очень странно. Пугающе странно и непривычно.

— Доверяли бы друг другу секреты, — продолжает Кира. — Играли бы вместе. Ты играла с кем-нибудь?

— Нет, — голос срывается, Рей сглатывает пересохшим горлом и повторяет:

— Нет. На Джакку не было места играм. Только когда я была одна.

— В лабораториях тоже, — Кира смеётся ей в волосы, а ее пальцы поглаживают сосок Рей, и от этого что-то горячее, тянущее рождается внизу живота. — Вместо людей меня окружали дроиды. А потом — аколиты. Они учили меня, тренировали, и я ненавидела их каждую секунду своего существования. Я мечтала убить их. И когда я убила первого…

Кира замолкает. Ее рука замирает.

— То? — спрашивает Рей.

— Оставшиеся в живых похвалили меня. Моя первая похвала была получена за то, что я убила одного из них и осталась цела.

Палец Киры продолжает выписывать круги вокруг соска Рей.

— Когда я узнала, что у меня есть сестра, я была в ярости. Они всегда говорили мне, что я родилась одна. Одна такая. Оказалось, нас было двое. И я убила их всех, и убила бы их ещё раз, если бы мне пришлось. Я искала тебя на Джакку, но пришла туда слишком поздно. Ты уже улетела

Кира наклоняется к уху Рей и шепчет:

— Но меня там узнали. Жирный кролут с протезом вместо руки. Я отрубила ему вторую для симметрии.

Неожиданно, ее рука исчезает, а секунду спустя оказывается у Рей между ног, так грубо раздвигая складки, что Рей ахает.

— Я просто хочу быть с тобой, — говорит Кира, и ее голос звучит умоляюще. — У нас ведь больше никого нет. Только ты и я.

Рей знает, что это не так. Потому что она чувствует чужой взгляд и мечтает, чтобы он пропал. Потому что Кира не может заглянуть в ее душу, увидеть ее душу — а он смог.

Когда Кира оседлывает ее бедра и начинает целовать ее так жарко, так горько, болезненно, будто боится, что Рей сейчас пропадет, Рей пытается повторять за ней. Ее первый поцелуй — и она будто целует свое отражение в зеркале. Они наконец-то одни, и Рей позволяет себе погрузиться в ощущения, позволяет себе целовать Киру, ласкать ее, дотрагиваться до нее так же, как и до себя в минуты, когда она бывает одна.

Это даже не кажется чем-то неправильным. Так и должно быть, они — одно, разделенное надвое из практического интереса, идеальные носители, которые должны были заменить одна другую, если что-то случится.

«Мы одно целое, — повторяет Рей про себя. — Две половинки одной души. Мы чувствуем друг друга».

От собственной лжи становится тошно, но ей не хочется, чтобы Кира поняла это, и Рей целует ее снова, так исступлённо, словно от этого зависит ее жизнь.


End file.
